


The Letter

by Atalanta_Jackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Atalanta_Jackson





	

_When I say my goodbyes, and be swallowed in the ground,_  
_I wish for you to not weep._  
_Send your hearts to accompany me into the afterlife,_  
_But do not mourn._  
_Lay my body into my grave, inscribe my name onto the stone with those of my ancestors,_  
_But if you lament,_  
_If you deny my final wish,_  
_Let the firey pits of Hell send their demons to attack you,_  
_Take your soul and drag you down to join them in eternal torture._  
_These are my final wishes._

And as he finished writing, the blood he’d used to write with continuing to slip out from his wrists, he lay his head down onto the table before him, black threatening to overcome his vision, and then he was no more.


End file.
